The invention relates to an interactive document processing system, and in particular to the use of a document to input control instructions to the processing system.
In a conventional document processing system, the operator is provided with a user interface including input devices, typically a keyboard and mouse, and a display screen to enable the user to view the operation of the system. The user can then issue instructions to the computer such as editing instructions relating to the text of a document, or other control functions.
Recently, some techniques have been developed to provide an alternative way of entering control instructions and in particular editing functions to the processing system. These have involved placing markings on a paper version of a document, for example editing marks or data glyph codes, and then scanning the document. The processing system detects the editing marks and/or glyph codes and performs the required function. One example of this approach is described in PCT publication Nos. WO-99/50787-A1, WO-99/50751-A1, and WO-99/50736-A1.
Other examples of this approach are described in “A Facsimile Based Text Editor Using Handwritten Mark Recognition”, by Y. Suenaga, Proceedings Of The Sixth International Joint Conference On Artificial Intelligence, Tokyo, Aug. 20–23 1979, Vol. 2, pages 856–858; “A Facsimile Based Manuscript Layout And Editing System By Auxiliary Mark Recognition”, by Suenaga et al, Fifth International Conference On Pattern Recognition, IEEE, 1–4 Dec. 1980, pages 856–857; and “Some Techniques For Document And Image Preparation”, by Y. Suenaga, Systems And Computers In Japan, Vol. 17, No. 3, 1986, pages 35–46.
In these disclosures, the manuscript-amended page is scanned using a flat bed scanner or the like to generate electronic versions of the document and editing marks. The processor then identifies the editing marks that are then used to modify an electronic version of the document. This is a relatively slow batch process and requires that the editing be completed to the user's satisfaction before the document is scanned. Furthermore, if the user wishes to use the same approach to achieve a further modification, the user must print the amended document, amend it again and rescan it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,148 and European Patent Application No. EP-A-0568161 describe a method of modifying a document being copied. In these disclosures, the hardcopy document is recorded using a camera and the result of modifying the hardcopy document is projected onto the same work surface as the hardcopy document either superimposed on the hardcopy document or beside it. It would therefore be advantageous not to require that the input and output displays of hardcopy document are tightly coupled.